howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Drago's Army
This army was led by the self-proclaimed "Dragon God", Drago Bludvist. History Background Years before the events of How to Train Your Dragon, Drago travelled to Berk to speak to Chief Stoick the Vast and others. There, Drago claimed that he alone could control dragons if Stoick and the other chiefs would follow him. Stoick and the other chiefs laughed at Drago's claim until Drago wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out, "Let's see how well you do without me." At that moment, several of his armored Thunderclaws attack the Great Hall, burning all the chiefs alive except Stoick. As revealed in "The Wings of War, Part 1", after burning down the Great Hall, Drago met up with Krogan, and they made their escape aboard a pair of Rumblehorns. ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 3 In "Last Auction Heroes", Krogan was sent to buy dragons from the Dragon Hunters' Chieftain Viggo Grimborn's dragon auction. Drago's man tried to buy the last known Night Fury, Toothless. However, he left without the Night Fury when Berk's Dragon Riders freed the auction's dragons. Season 4 By the time of "Midnight Scrum", Krogan appears again, where he knocks out Throk with a dart after a difficult battle and captures Hiccup in an attempt to get the bounty on him placed by Viggo Grimborn. Upon bringing Hiccup to Ryker Grimborn, he is betrayed and ambushed by several Dragon Hunters, whom he defeats. Later, Krogan attacks Hiccup, who had escaped during the ambush, stating that he would take him to Viggo himself to get the bounty. During their battle, Hiccup removes his mask and recognizes him as the same man who attempted to buy Toothless at Viggo's dragon auction, much to Hiccup's anger. When they both end up hanging at the end of a cliff, Krogan grabs onto Hiccup's prosthetic leg and tells Hiccup to drag him up. However, much to his shock, Hiccup, still angry at him for attempting to buy Toothless, instead removes his prosthetic leg and sends the Krogan falling below. After the Dragon Riders rescue Hiccup, Ryker attempts to throw a dagger at him, only for Krogan, who is shown to have survived, to knock him out. Realizing that he is outnumbered, he jumps out of the cliff and escapes without a trace. Season 5 In "Living on the Edge", Krogan then took over the Dragon Hunters after the apparent demise of Viggo and captured the Death Song of Melody Island. He and the Hunters then used it to capture dragons. By "Return of Thor Bonecrusher", Krogan then had several bandits hold the Outcasts' chief, Alvin the Treacherous for ransom. The bandits demanded to be paid in ice tail pike fish to secretly feed the army. However, they failed and were most likely executed for letting the Dragon Riders get involved. Krogan then formed a partnership with Viggo, who turned out to still alive. During the events of "Dawn of Destruction", Krogan, his Flyers, Viggo, and his Hunters then worked together to take Dragon's Edge from the Dragon Riders under Hiccup Haddock III. They were successful. In "The Wings of War, Parts 1 and 2", Krogan, his Flyers, Viggo and his Hunters then searched for the Dragon Eye in Dragon's Edge's volcano. Viggo was successful and he and Krogan then worked on it. Krogan then grew impatient when the Eye did not work and threatened to kill Viggo. However, Krogan was then informed that Berk's fleet and their A-team were approaching the Edge. Krogan then sent his Flyers to deal with Stoick, Hiccup's riders, and the A-team. However, Hiccup and Berk's forces were able to free the Flyers' Singetails. However, Krogan and Viggo then made their escape into a fog bank with the Dragon Eye. Season 6 In "Sins of the Past", Krogan then arranged for Harek to claim that Oswald the Agreeable was alive in order to get Heather's Dragon Eye lens. He then had his Flyers go after Heather, Snotlout, and Johann. The Flyers were then able to capture Windshear. Krogan then arranged an exchange at the Sea Stacks; Windshear for Heather's Dragon Eye lens. The Flyers then knocked Windshear's cage into the sea and made their way back to Dragon Hunters' headquarters. There, Krogan and Viggo installed the lens as they were joined by their employer, Johann. How to Train Your Dragon 2 thumb|left|240px|Drago's army at [[Valka's Mountain]] When he was a boy and lost his family, Drago vowed to rise above dragons. Thus he set himself to conquer the world by using the dragons. During his conquests, he then found a Bewilderbeast hatchling and raised it with cruelty. He then assembled the army composed of human-dragon trappers and captured dragons. Drago then went to a gathering of chiefs on the Isle of Berk. There he demanded the chiefs be commanded and follow him in order to end their war with the dragons. But the chiefs laughed at this and send him away. Drago then left and sent his armored dragons to burn the hall down. All but Stoick were killed. For the next 20 years, Drago built up his army; including tribes from faraway lands such as Slavic, Sami, Inuit, and Asiatic. He had many traps, weapons, and armor made for his enslaved dragons. He used trappers such Eret to build up his army. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk Drago's naval army appears repeatedly in this game in a 'Defend Berk' activity for players. Drago attacks Berk again and again from the sea with a collection of various ships. The player must send dragons to battle the ship and defeat them. Members #Drago Bludvist (former chieftain) #Krogan (deceased) #Grimmel the Grisly Trivia *Drago's army is the first tribe that does not have a specific name. *The Dragon Hunters also use Drago's symbol to almost brand Hiccup. ("Enemy of My Enemy") *The armor of Drago's men appears to be of Finnish or Kievan Rus design. *It is unknown why Drago's army never showed up on Berk during the final battle, even though Drago himself told them to meet him there. *It appears that some members of Drago's army are skilled fighters, as Krogan was able to hold his own against Throk and defeat several Dragon Hunters with ease. *According to Richard Hamilton, members included people appearing to be Asiatic, Slavic, and Laplander in origin. ''Headlines and Dragonvines: A Conversation with Richard Hamilton. (Date Posted - October 2, 2018). Dragon Academy Dropouts on Tumblr. Drago's army was intentionally made to appear culturally diverse, in order to illustrate that Drago's tyranny stretched far and wide outside the Barbaric Archipelago. **This shows that Drago may have successfully conquered many nations. Gallery You are a steaming.jpg They have tracking dragons.jpg No extra charge.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-6060.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7293.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7379.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7388.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7466.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7488.jpg dragos-follower?.png|Krogan in Dragons: Race to the Edge ROB-DragosFleet-DefendBerkActivity.JPG|In Dragons: Rise of Berk References * Site Navigation Category:Tribes Category:Franchise Tribes Category:Drago Bludvist Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2